


when you want to leave the group chat but you just keep coming back

by huffspuffsblows



Series: opened at gunpoint at a local mcdonalds [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family is not family, Gen, is that a crocodile reference???, the kids are cute until they are Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffspuffsblows/pseuds/huffspuffsblows
Summary: The world isn't going to end just because we've done everything wrong. Though that would be easier....A look at a moment in Corazon's 4 years of undercover work in the clutches of the Donquixote pirates. It's not a flattering one.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Donquixote Family
Series: opened at gunpoint at a local mcdonalds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	when you want to leave the group chat but you just keep coming back

**Author's Note:**

> Corazon is a professional but these kids............

  
  
[based on this](https://twitter.com/1seanthadon/status/1198506165979795459?s=20)

Corazon knew the high stakes of this mission. An entire country’s freedom, innocent lives and the very meaning of the justice marines hold so closely to their own honor like a shield. And it’s his blood that’s responsible, that preys upon these lives just for the hell of obliterating something. The son isn’t responsible for the father’s sins [and saints didn’t sin or so those up above love to laud over the rest of humanity] but what if that’s all that’s left to the pieces to pick up? That’s all that’s left.

[sins and feathers]

Doflamingo and his Family are wolves in human’s clothing [because there is nothing sheep-like in the guise of this family's bonds, nothing like soft wool on a child’s trundle bed]. They strike when they fancy, on the orders of their leader—so they bide their time, and underneath it all they play the part of the trained suit, trained hound right up to the point where they sink their fangs into your jugular, for the hot line of your pulse.

He knows this. _He knows_. But those you could call cubs deserve a chance to escape. They deserve to take stage right from this life and live like normal children. And it hurts so, to hurt them, to turn them away and rub salt in their wounds.

Though there are times the regret of his actions doesn’t hit as deep. Take today for example; Corazon lets them play their little pranks, retaliates as he’s expected, feels the lingering regret like their two-day purpling bruises. Scalding tea, being tripped, slick spills.

When he gets up to go to the bathroom during a meeting that had gone on far too long [and just when, during their 14 years of separation, did Doffy grow such tolerance for spreadsheets?] he would have, after years of careful work, broken his cover if he wasn’t the nagi nagi fruit user.

As it stands he does fling himself as far away as he can from the crocodile in the freaking toilet only to slam his head into the ground. Recovery is quick, the scent of urine in these supposedly spotless bathrooms is outstanding, and when he bolts upright to take a look, gun drawn on the porcelain god, he’s met with no movement.

No attack.

He lifts the lid again. The dead eyes of one of those preserved crocodile heads peer back at him in judgment. The shrieking laughter in the background fades.

As he takes a small skull and a fan shaped head of hair (??) in the palms of his big hands and tosses them from the window he thinks maybe this could be an exception. Undercover Commander murders naughty children, tune in next week.

But then rights himself about 5 minutes later. Zips his fly. Everyone deserves a second chance.

[maybe, even _you_ one day]


End file.
